


skin and bones is a rental

by heavydiirtysoul



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/pseuds/heavydiirtysoul





	

"i don't even know if i'm a real person", says tyler, face down on the ground. he's alone, but talking out loud helps, maybe. or maybe it's just an illusion. maybe he isn't talking at all. 

his hands curl into the carpet. the carpet feels very real. when he scrubs his hands fast enough, the fabric gets very hot, and he stops the movement with a hiss.

"maybe i'm a real person", he concludes, focusing on the stinging hot pain in his hand.

the pain fades away, and so does he.

not real, after all.


End file.
